Black Fox, White Cat
by Palutena
Summary: She was the sole survivor of her clan, and needed refuge. He had escaped brutal slavery, and needed freedom. Soon the fox and the cat found what they needed in each other. Add x Ara.
1. The Meeting

This fanfiction will be Elsword x Aisha, Raven x Rena, Chung x Eve, Ara x Add, and you will soon see who Elesis is shipped with. They are all base classes to start, however as the story goes on they will progress.

I woke up to the smell of ashes and smoke. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, wondering what was going on. I saw the tongues of flame flicker outside of my bedroom window. I also heard…. Screams? Okay that's it. I need to know what's going on.

I tiptoed out of my room in my regular orange dress, and my spear at hand just in case. The smoke was visible now, which wasn't a good sign. My foot touched something cold and wet. I gasped, looking down to see my uncle with a huge gash in his side. His eyes were rolled back in his head. My heart began to pound as dread creeped up my spine. In the shadows I saw demon figures. No doubt trying to gain the Gumiho again. The seal had been protected by my family for generations.

I silently charged towards the demons, with my spear behind my back. Before they could turn round, I thrust the spear into them all, impaling them. I then flung them all behind me, before advancing. I was stopped by a claw knocking me down. "Kyaaaaa!" I yelled, being thrown into another room. I noticed my parents dead in front of me. "Oh no…" I sobbed, realizing that someone had massacred the Haan family. A figure appeared out of the darkness, with black horns and white hair.

Brother? No, it couldn't be. My brother had kind golden eyes, not these blood thirsty red eyes. "Well, little sister." He chuckled in a tone that chilled my blood."Aren, why? I thought you loved your family." I asked him, trying to inch away. He laughed so loudly that I almost made a run for it. "I am not Aren, I'm Ran. But it doesn't matter for you anyway, since you will die."

He swung his sword towards me as I flung my hands in front of me, pathetically trying to defend myself. A bright flash filled the room, the source was me! Ran hissed before retreating. 'What's happening too me?' I thought. 'I have saved you.' I heard a silky voice say. The voice was coming from a fox ornament lying near me, so I hesitantly picked it up. "Are you the Gumiho?" I asked in awe. 'Yes, but you can call me silver. The demons have stolen the world's main source of purity, the El. They would've stolen me if not for you. I will have my revenge, but I need a vessel. Will you allow me to use you?'

I thought about it. 'I do want to become stronger to bring my brother back, but… What if there are consequences? Oh well, I won't let this opportunity go to waste! "I… Accept." I could almost feel the Gumi-, er, Silver, smiling. "Very well Ara. We shall prevail. Wear me in your hair so you will have full access to my power. I hastily put the hairpin in my long black hair. 'Now let us continue. You will fight several demons before meeting the people you will journey with. "O-okay…" I trailed off, feeling saddened by my family's death. I will avenge you all.

Two weeks later, I was journeying with Eun through Rueben. I slashed through bandits, before stealing a soul from their corpses. 'Ara! On your left!' I heard Eun's voice ring through my head, just in the nick of time I managed to swerve, avoiding the blade. I looked to see a young boy with spiky red hair, and a large sword. "Another demon…" He growled, as we both got into our fighting stances.

"Eldork, don't jump to conclusions!" A purple haired girl from behind shouted at him. The boy paid her warning no heed, and charged at me. I quickly countered him with my spear, and spun it several times, whacking him upside his head. I then attacked him with a final thrust, sending him flying. My white hair and tails wore off, and I took full control of my body. I smiled softly to myself. Then I noticed five strange people looking at me. One of them was lying at my feet with a huge bump on his head. "You didn't have to hit so hard…" He groaned. I screamed in embarrassment and began to apologize. "I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't have full control! I promise! I didn't…" I rambled on as the six people staring looked at me like I was crazy.

Me: Poor Ara, so shy and clumsy. Yet… So cute… ):D

Ara: Y-You think so Yumi?

Elsword: GAAAYYYY

Ara and I: Shut it Eldork! –Beat him up-

Elgang: Looks fun. :D –Join in-

*Connection Lost*


	2. Facing Banthus

Okay, this is the next chapter. I know that Ara will take the Little Specter path, but since Add's 3rd jo will come out in September, I don't know if I will go with Lunatic Psyker, or that job. Chances are that Job, since LPxSD, and YRxMM. :D I'm super hyped since tomorrow; the third job of Elesis comes out. :D But enough about that, let's get on to the story!~

It had been about three months since I had joined the elgang. At first it was awkward, being around six other people I didn't know at all, but I had slowly gotten used to it. I became close friends with everyone, especially Eve. At first I thought she was scary, but then we started talking until we were inseparable. Anyway, we had all just finished eating breakfast.

"Ara, can you help me with the dishes?" Rena smiled cheerfully. "Sure!" I replied grinning as I hopped up to help her. Rena was an elf who had come to our world to retrieve the el. She had long greenish blonde hair, and was extremely curvy. Almost every man in Elder adored her. I reached into the soapy water and scrubbed each plate or utensil, then handing them to the Ranger.

When we were finished I looked out the window to see Elsword and Aisha arguing. I sighed in annoyance. They were two children who didn't get along at all. One was a brash swordsman. He was really strong, and he could be mature at times. But most of my time with him, he was loud and immature. I still enjoyed him though. The other child was a genius magician who had gotten her magic stolen. Even though she was fifteen, she looked even younger than Elsword.

"Those too…" Rena murmured, glaring at the window. Her eye twitched as she cracked her knuckles. I winced and left the kitchen, I didn't want to have to witness the bloodshed that was about to happen. In the living room I heard tinkering, and I saw a certain prince and mercenary. "Oh, good morning Ms. Ara!" The blonde waved cheerfully. I returned his contagious smile and wave.

Even though he was the same age as Elsword, he was much more mature and charming, probably since he was a noble. His father had been corrupted by the demons, and he was determined to return his father back to normal. I could sympathize with him, since I felt the same was about my brother. No, not now, I need to think about happier things.

The mercenary greeted me with a nod, and I smiled at him. He might've had the hardest time out of all of us, having his fiancé and friends killed in front of him, before being captured and mind controlled by the nasods. The elgang had snapped him out of it, and he helped them to try and atone for his misdeeds. He was quite a troubled man, and sometimes scared people away. But he was actually quite handsome if he didn't make you run away first.

Now there was one more person, who I happened to have a room next to: Eve. I smiled as I knocked on the door politely. "You may proceed" I heard a monotone yet elegant tone say. I opened the door to see Eve, preforming a maintenance checkup and her two drones, Moby and Remy. "Hi Eve! Is there anything that I can do to help?" I asked. She lifted an elegant finger to her chin, as if she was pondering the question, before nodding. If you could connect the chords to the thermo regulators, that would be nice." I quickly got to business, and connected the red cylinders to the blue wires. Before I met Eve and she taught me about these things, I was terrible with technology. "So how's it going with your coding?" I asked her. "I have not which chosen which code would be the most beneficial." She replied. "Though one that interests me is entitled, 'Code Electra.' If I am correct. The other two are 'Code Architecture' and 'Code Exotic'." I nodded cheerfully. "You don't understand what I'm talking about, do you?" Eve sighed. "Eheheheh…. No." I smiled sheepishly.

Eve sighed, before the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "It's of no fault, I still have much to teach you about the nasods." I smiled excitedly, ready to learn more before there was a knock on the door. "You may proceed." Eve replied. The door opened to reveal Rena. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but we've got a mission. Her facial expression was grim.

We headed downstairs, to see Hoffman standing in the doorway, explaining the situation. "it appears that Banthus and his bandits have stolen from Elder again, and we need you guys to stop him." He finished, looking angry. We all nodded and went to our rooms to prepare.

I was still in my pajamas, so I took a shower, before drying off with a towel. I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom, turning the light switch on, I out on my usual battle clothing. An orange dress, with detached sleeves and orange stockings with brown shoes. I then took my spear off the wall, and held it in my right hand.

As I opened my door and walked out, Eve came out of her room two. We walked side by side and we giggled as her drones snuggled against us. Soon we hopped in a carriage drawn by Hoffman. We sat there in silence, mentally preparing for the fight. Well, almost all of us sat there in silence. Elsword and Aisha sat there arguing the whole time, much to Hoffman's chagrin.

We finally arrived. "Well, this is where I leave. See you all hopefully soon." Hoffman said before riding away. We soon walked into a dungeon that had a musty smell, and had spider's crawling up the walls. I shuddered as I avoided their webs. It appeared to be a sort of cave. Marked by brown flags with skulls on them, Banthus's symbol.

Bats approached us, attempting to bite us, but Raven slashed them out of the way, taking the lead. There were also some monkeys, who chucked apples at us. We easily took care of them. Soon, we were approached by bandits. Some big, and some small. "Hey!" Said one of them, pointing a knife at us. "Where do you think you all are going?!" "We're looking for a man named Banthus." Aisha replied. "Do you know where we can find him?" The bandits smirked evilly. "Yeah, we work for him!" They charged us.

We instantly attacked. I stole one of the bandit's souls. While he was stunned, I slammed my spear into him, knocking him out cold. We were like a blur of blades and magic. Eve quickly hit a large bandit with her drones, before slapping him across the face. "Ara! On your right!" I heard Chung yell. I turned to see a bandit charging at me, before Chung blasted him away with a cannon ball. I smiled at Chung in thanks.

Soon, all of the bandits were defeated. There was a large roar, and we looked to see a gigantic furry creature. "Is that a Phoru?" Aisha asked, her knees shaking. "Yeah." Rena replied. "But a giant one." The creature roared in rage, attacking us.

"Multiple Stinger!"

Rena yelled as she backflipped in the air, as three large magic arrows slammed into the Phoru. Raven shadow stepped behind it before releasing a huge blast of fire from his claw, killing the Phoru. Then I heard footsteps. "You guys are worthless!" It muttered. "B-boss?" One of the bandits muttered. Rena's facial expression turned grim as we saw who it was. Banthus.

Cliffhanger! :D Sorry for not updating this very soon, I had to go to a family reunion, and I had theatre camp. Anyway, response time! :3

Asura: Yeah, it's new. No problem! XD

Heart18: Thank you so much! :3

Whitemist10: Sorry it was so short. I think this chapter is longer though. D:

Eternal Heart Rhythym: Be patient, very patient. ;)


	3. Boy Meets Girl

Yumi: Here is the the third chapter of this story. I am feeling glum. I thought that the third path of Elesis came out this Wednesday, but it comes out next Wednesday. Oh well, more time to write stories I guess. But enough about that, let's get to the story!

Ara's P.O.V.

Banthus stood in front of us, a large man with brown shaggy hair, a huge sword, and a wicked sneer. "You…" Elsword growled as he pointed his sword at the man. "You're the one who stole the El!" The man smirked. "So? It's not like anyone can do anything about it. Elsword yelled in rage while charging at the man. Banthus easily sidestepped and sent the knight flying. "Elsword!" Aisha yelled.

While Banthus gloated at Elsword, he didn't see Chung jumping in the air and shooting a cannon ball at him. It slammed Banthus into the wall, causing cracks to appear on the cave. "Is this cave stable?" Raven growled, tensing up. I rushed to help Chung. The guardian rammed his cannon into Banthus, before reloading it. He then hit him again with tremendous force, sending him flying towards me.

I quickly swung my spear around, whacking Banthus several times. I ended the twirls with a single stab, piercing into the man' arm. He screamed in pain, before getting up. He glared at me with hatred. "You wretch!" The rest of the gang wasted no time to attack him, launching attacks left and right. Finally, the man slumped down, heaving with exhaustion.

Then slowly, he began to laugh. The sound of the malicious laughter caused me to shudder. "You'll never be able to get me!" Banthus sneered, before ramming the blunt end of his blade into the cave. A huge hole appeared, and he jumped through it. Large rumbling sounds filled the air, and the cave began to give in.

"He got away!" Aisha yelled, preparing to go after him. "Right now, getting out of this cave alive is of primary concern." Eve replied, motioning towards the cracks. As if it was responding to Eve, the cave began to drop boulders. We dashed towards the exit. Just when I was about to leap away, a large boulder hit my head. I screamed in pain as the burning sensation filled my head.

I sunk to the floor, clutching my head. Black dots marred my vision, and I could feel my consciousness beginning to slip away. The last things I felt were two pairs of arms gripping me gently, but firmly.

Add's P.O.V.

I could feel her presence drawing closer…. I had sensed the nasod in the cave of Banthus, so I had immediately came, only to find the cave collapsing. I scoffed in annoyance. I was about to leave, until I saw a dainty hand. I looked closer to see that a young girl about my age was lying there unconscious. It wasn't my problem. I was about to leave until a sense of guilt overwhelmed me. I sighed and picked up the girl, who was very light.

I hurried out of the cave, and decided to return to my laboratory. I set the girl on my bed, only to feel a wetness on my hands. Blood. My right eye twitched in annoyance, I was getting my pristine gloves stained with this girl's blood. I quickly ripped up some of the cloth of clothing I was not wearing, and wrapped it around her head, stopping the bleeding.

Now that I had finished and I was able to observe the girl more closely, only then did I realize how attractive she was. She had long ebony locks and rosy cheeks, paired with ivory skin and soft pink lips. I felt myself leaning in, but quickly stopped himself. "What the hell was I doing just then?! I'm not some kind of rapist!"

"What?" I heard a voice murmur.

He looked to see the girl waking up. He straightened himself up, and looked at the girl. "Where am I? Who are you?" The girl asked in a frightened tone. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I found you in a cave belonging to Banthus. You were injured so somewhere inside of me I brought you here to my lab and fixed you up."

The girl took in all the information before launching at me. I expected an attack, since I was attacked all the time in slaver. I summoned my dynamo in defense. I was surprised that instead of a blow her arms wrapped around me. My face began to heat up. "Thank you for saving me Mister, um…"

"Add." I replied. Still frazzled from the sudden intimate contact. She smiled brightly. "Okay Add! My name is Ara Haan!" I nodded at the information. "So, if you tell me where you reside I can bring you there safely and-" I was cut off by the ebonette. "No!" I looked at her in surprise. "Since you helped me, I'll help you." I looked at her questioningly. "And how could you possibly help me?"

She folded her arms and puffed up her cheeks. "Well for starters, this place is a wreck! It could use some serious cleanup." I turned red in anger. "H-Hey! It's not that bad!" "Whatever you say." She laughed cheerfully. "Now come on, we've got a lot to do!" This was going to be interesting…

And that's all for this chapter. A lot of people think the new path of Elesis will be blood related, that would be so cool! Later chapters of this story will have fanservice, you can request what you want it to be in private messages. Now on to responses!

Heart18: Thank you! :3

Two Sky Rhythym: Um, thanks? You too.


	4. Confession Night

Here is the fourth chapter of my story. I saw guardians of the galaxy today, and it was really good. People should do Elsword and Marvel crossovers. XD Actually I don't know if that would work out. Imagine Elsword being "Rune Man" Dressed in a cape and tights. Anyway, on to the story! Remember that everyone is still a base job at this point.

Add's P.O.V.

I had rescued this girl, originally thinking that I would just drop her off at wherever she lived, and be on my merry way, finding the nasod codes. Unfortunately, she insisted on staying. Though, I would never admit it, it was better than being all alone in this laboratory. Because of her, I was forced to clean, but now that I actually look around this abandoned place, she's probably right.

"Okay, Add! I'm ready!" I look up at Ara, and my jaw drops at what I see. She is holding a broom, and dressed in a maid outfit. First of all, where the hell did she get that outfit?! Second of all, why am I blushing? "W-Why are you dressed like that?" I managed to say. She smiled back, "I'm just getting in character! I stitched this together from some of your clothes.

My eye twitched in agitation. "And when did I say that you could use my clothes for your cosplaying purposes?" She pouted angrily. "Oh, don't be such a downer. I even made you something!" She pulled out a butler outfit, and my jaw dropped in horror.

"Well then, go get changed!" She chirps, cheerfully shooing me off into the bathroom. I rubbed my temples, for someone who didn't live here, it was almost like she had adjusted to this place quicker than I had. I put on the outfit, and leave the bathroom. Ara sees me and whistles. "Wow Add you were scary when I first saw you but you clean up well." I face palmed to hide the blush on my face.

She pulled out her broom, and spun around with it, the breeze lifting up her skirt a bit to reveal white lace… I turn around quickly. I cleared my throat to cover up my mistake. "Ahahaha! So we should start cleaning!" I furiously scrubbed at the counter. "Wow Add you're really determined about this!" Ara giggled as she swept the floor. If only she knew…

Soon we began to scrub the the sink. "There is a 99 percent chance that you will need my assistance in cleaning master." Ara informed me emotionlessly. I rolled my eyes. "Stop with all your game and anime references." Ara sheepishly grinned as she rinsed soaps and suds down the drain. After much more sweeping and mopping, we were finally finished.

We both lied down on the floor in exhaustion, panting from our heard work. Ara grinned mischievously and turned to me. "I would say that we make a good team master Add." I decided to go along with it. "I would have to agree with that statement mistress Ara." I smirked evilly.

Later that night…

"Mommy, daddy! Where are you1 A young boy pleads, his face covered with dirt. He stumbles into a pile of corpses, covered in blood. The boy gasps in horror. Two large figures appear behind him. They chain his hands behind his back and drag him away, despite his struggling….

I woke up gasping for air. That was only one of the thousand dreams I had about my past. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I glanced to see it was Ara. "Are you alright?" she asked. It is a simple, common question. Yet, it made me feel so much better. I nodded numbly. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sofly. I nod. "I am not from this time, but about ten thousand years back.

My parents researched nasods, which were forbidden topics in that time period. The authorities found out, and slaughtered my whole family. Because of my young age, they decided to keep me as a slave. I was sold to a family, and abused daily. I finally ran away on foot and escaped, but a bullet hit me. A portal opened up and I found myself in the ancient library.

There I studied engineering books and books about nasods, where I built my weapon. I trained to become stronger, until I finally was able to break out. The experience left me insane, almost obsessive over nasod coding." I could feel my magenta eyes sparkling.

Ara wrapped her arms around me in a hug, so I stiffened up. I gradually relaxed and returned the hug gratefully. "My family was killed too. By my brother Aren, but he didn't mean too. He was corrupted into being the demon general Ran. I was the sole survivor of my clan, and I fight to return him back to good, since I know he's in there somewhere."

I nodded and we wrapped our arms around each other in another hug. I only knew this person for about two days, yet I feel like this is the closest I've ever been with someone ever since I broke out of the library. Though we might seem completely opposite, I suspect that Ara Haan and I aren't so different after all.

And that's all for this chapter! If you like this story, please review. There's nothing like a review to brighten up my day. Now on to responses.

HelloKitty55443: Thank you, here you go! ;)

Eternal Heart Rhythm: I'm trying to finish the story quickly. :D


	5. Nasod Past

Okay, sorry for the delay of getting this chapter to you guys. I went on vacation, and when I came back Crimson Avenger came out. I love her design so much, she looks so elegant and dangerous. Plus I started watching Sword Art Online. I love it so much, it is really good and cute. Kirito x Asuna ftw! XD Anyway, let's get on with our two lovebirds.

Add's P.O.V.

Today was the day that Ara had to leave. Needless to say, I was feeling slightly depressed. The sadness hung in the air while we got ready and ate breakfast. The silence was very awkward. "Add." Ara's voice pierced the silence. I looked at her expectantly. "Why can't you stay with us?" She asked me. Her voice laced with sadness. I smiled sadly. I couldn't tell her my reasons. I didn't want to drag her down, but I didn't need to be to specific.

"I need to find something… Something important to my success." I said. I felt my magenta eyes beginning to sparkle, so I quickly shook the the thoughts out of my head. Ara still looked sad. I almost didn't want to leave her. Just when I found someone I could get along with, I had to go find the nasod. But life isn't kind.

"Can you at least come back with me so they can meet the person who rescued me?" She asked, giving me puppy eyes. I tried shielding myself from the ultra cuteness, but it was to no avail. "Fine…" I murmured. "Yay!" Ara screams as she tackled me to the floor, glomping me. I screamed in terror, as dishes fell to the floor and broke.

Normally, I would be furious with someone doing this. But I can't make myself mad at Ara. I sighed as I brushed myself off. "Well, shall we?" I smirked, offering my hand to Ara. She took it and we walked out of the laboratory. She lead the way, until we game across a medium sized two story house.

Ara skipped to the doorstep happily. She knocked on the door quickly. I heard the sound of feet shuffling, and slowly the door knob turned. The door opened to reveal a red headed boy, who looked slightly younger than me. He looked extremely depressed, until he saw Ara. "Ara! You're back!" He yelled in excitement.

Ara laughed and jumped up and down. "Hey guys! Get your butts down here! Ara's back!" I heard a stampede down the stairs, and I saw a group of people with excitement on their faces, hugging Ara intensely. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. I knew it was stupid, but I felt like they were taking Ara away from me.

The feeling instantly was replaced with horror when I saw Ara bounding towards me. "Hey guys! This is the guy who saved me!" She cheered happily. I panicked and trashed around, trying to get away, but her grip was too strong. I was pushed into the house. "His name is Add!" She said happily. The group greeted me happily. I looked around the room until my eyes settled on a certain person.

My eyes widened as I realized who I was looking at. The queen of nasods! I felt my insanity kicking in. "I finally have found you, Queen of Nasods." The girl turned to me with alarm in her eyes, before summoning to drone entities to her side. I smirked while my nasod dynamo appeared behind me. "I'll get your codes by consent, or by force."

She glared at me and charged, firing an electron ball at me. I quickly evaded and shot to blasts of psychic energy at her.

Rena's P.O.V.

She blocked them with her drones, before charging at him, scramming her drones into his side. "Eve…?" I questioned as the elgang looked in shock at the fight going on.

Add stumbled backwards, before glaring at the queen of nasods. "Why you… I'll crush you!" He moved in for the kill, before a blur of orange appeared in front of him. Ara stood between them, unarmed, with her hands separating them. "You both need to stop fighting! I don't know why you attacked each other, but I do know it's a bad reason! So get along!" Ara frowned, glaring mostly at Add. Add's eyes widened as he shook his head, seemingly changing.

"I'm so sorry Ara" he murmured as he rushed out of the house, flying on his weapons. "Wait no Add! Come back! Plea-" I cut her off, grabbing her arm. "Don't Ara, he needs some time to think." I smiled reassuringly at her. She opened her mouth to protest, but then looked down at the floor. "Okay…" She said sadly. The elgang stood, still in shock of the battle. Just who was this man, what did he have to do with Eve, and why did Ara's voice stop him?

Okay, that'll be all for the story. Sorry that it's short. Add ruined everything by attacking our favorite nasod queen. :P Anyway, please review, and thanks for reading! :D


	6. Missing You

Yumi: There has been a long pause between the previous chapter and this one. For this I apologize. The 3rd path of Add has come out, and I am slightly saddened. He looks so evil, and not like the Add I know. His eyes are soulless and black, and his smile is empty. However, I will learn to work with this path in my fanfiction. He will just be slightly colder I suppose. Well, a lot colder. )':

Enough about that though: I shall begin the story. :)

Ara's P.O.V.

It had been a while since I had seen Add. The last time I had saw him was two weeks ago, when he had attacked Eve. Why did he attack her? It was as if he had wanted something from her. Just who was this man? What if all I thought I knew about him was a lie? My thoughts were interrupted by an irritated voice.

"Ara!"

I snapped out of my trance only to see the face of a certain irritated red head. "Oh, sorry Elsword. Today I'm kind of in the zone." I smiled awkwardly. Elsword's face changed from an angry one to a worried one. "Not just today, you've been like this for a while Are you okay?" My smile faded away. To tell the truth, I was a bit hung up over Add, but I couldn't understand why. I had only spent three days with him!

"I'm fine." I said unconvincingly. The rest of the elgang looked at me suspiciously, obviously not buying it. I fidgeted nervously in my seat. Thankfully, Eve saved me from further embarrassment. "Anyway, we should go back to planning our trip to Bethma." I sent Eve a grateful look, then tried to listen to the rest of the meeting.

"We should complete our job advancement quests before departing from Elder. We will need to be in acceptable condition to continue our quest." Eve continued on in a monotone voice. Rena nodded sadly. "I heard that the lizard men are being driven mad by an unknown force, and Kayak is asking for our help."

"We still need to finish helping Hagus with the clearance of Wally's castle. We need to focus on that." Raven reminded us. I found my mind drifting away from the conversation once again. All they were talking about wad fighting, and I couldn't stand it. How will I be able to achieve my goals? How will I be able to save brother…?

I abruptly stood up from the table, six pairs of eyes looking at me from the action. "I'm going to take a walk." "But we're planning strategy!" Chung protested. "I won't be out very long, just fill me in when I come back." I said turning towards the door. "Ara wai-" Raven's voice was cut off by my closing of the door.

I sighed as I walked away from the house. I looked at the sky, as a smile appeared on my face. I was finally out of the house. The warm air enveloped my skin as the sun shown down on me. I walked down the path leading to the center of Elder. I needed to go grocery shopping anyway. I walked into the market, and started to pick out some fruits. I put some melons and apples into my bag, and continued on my way before meeting a large collision. "Kyaaa!" I squealed as I flew through the air. I landed with a thud on the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw a hooded figure running away.

"Hey!" I yelled as I dashed after the figure. The collision might've been an accident, but that person seemed suspicious. I continued running after the person. It continued this way for twenty minutes. Soon, I was panting for breath. I continued running until the person came to an abrupt halt. Unfortunately I was still in motion, thus I bumped into the person again.

"Kyaaa!" I went flying again. What was with this person and bumping into people?! The person's hood flew off to reveal white hair and a familiar face. "Add?!"


End file.
